


The Holy Trinity

by Captain_GiganticScorpion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Threesome - M/M/M, dick measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_GiganticScorpion/pseuds/Captain_GiganticScorpion
Summary: Homecoming Era.It's the holy trinity. It's a little kinky. What more can I say?
Relationships: Jacob Batalon/Harrison Osterfield, Jacob Batalon/Tom Holland, Jacob Batalon/Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield, Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Tom x Harrison

Tom Holland was not a man known for keeping secrets, in fact quite the opposite. Ever since he was a child he was unable to hide the cheeky smirk on his face whenever he did something that he knew he shouldn't be doing, which would immediately alert his parents and grandparents that he was up to mischief. However, there were some things that Tom made sure that he hid, for example his love of lingerie. 

Tom couldn't place the exact moment his fascination began. Could it have been from the erotic magazines his friends would steal from their older brother's wardrobe and showcase in the yard at break? Could it have been from when he was sixteen and drunkenly dared to replace his own boxers with a pair of panties belonging to the girl whose garden they were drinking in? Could it have been from when he had had a girl sleep over one night and the following morning he had found that she had mistakenly left both her shorts and underwear from the night before on his floor and he was surprised by how soft the material felt as he picked it up to throw in a carrier bag and return it to her? Tom doubted he would ever know for sure, but he did know that he loved the feeling of the soft fabric cupping his dick, especially if he had a long day of travelling or a day to do nothing but lounge around his flat. 

However, Tom found that there were a few issues that arose due to his indulgence; buying the underwear and storing it, both of which he needed to do without being caught. At first, buying it didn't seem to be an issue; as long as he went at the appropriate time of year he could pass it of as a present for a girlfriend, but the more and more he wore them, the more he wanted to buy, and the last thing he needed was to be spotted at a lingerie shop in downtown London by anyone that knew him or his family. He also struggled to wash them. Sometimes he got a bit messy and he had to wash them in the sink and just hope that nobody would need to go into his bathroom. If he was ever to be found out, he always thought that that would be why, but that was not the case. 

Tom and Harrison had slept over in Tom's trailer that night. They had fallen asleep drinking beers and watching movies and Tom didn't see the point in making his friend cross the lot to his own, smaller trailer when he could just bunk in his. It wasn't often that they used the trailer space anyway, not with the house that had been rented for them, but neither were in a condition to drive anyway. Besides, over the last five or so years of their friendship they'd shared a bed more than a few times before so what was one more night, really? The bed was more than big enough for the both of them. 

Problems arose, however, the following morning, when Harrison realised that he had spilt beer all down his jeans that had seeped into his boxers. Tom was still half-asleep at this point, so he just told Harrison to borrow some of his and shut up about it. However, in his sleepy-haze, Tom had forgotten about the small collection of lingerie he had hidden away in his underwear draw, the bright red and soft pinks of which could not go unnoticed by Harrison amongst the blacks and greys of his usual undergarments. Harrison cleared his throat awkwardly, as if unsure if he was going to confront Tom about it or not, but he eventually decided that it would be weirder if he didn't say anything as there was no way Tom wouldn't know that he'd seen it. "What have you got here then buddy?" he asked with a slight grin. Tom groaned and turned over so he was facing where Harrison stood.

"What?" 

"Uh... what's with all the...women's knickers?" Harrison asked. Tom sat up bolt upright and stared at Harrison with wide eyes. Harrison held up a pair of the pink panties with a single finger and thumb, as if he was frightened they would burn him. 

"Oh," Tom murmured sheepishly. "Oh, oh they're just-"

"They're just?" Harrison repeated with a smirk. 

"Some girl left them here once."

"A girl? A girl you didn't tell me about?"

"Yeah." 

"When? You spend most nights at the house, right? Why'd you bring her here?"

"It's closer." 

"Right. And this girl left her underwear in your underwear draw under your socks?"

"Yeah." 

"Multiple pairs of it?"

"There's- there's more?" Tom questioned with a feigned curiosity. "Really? How strange."

"Tom, buddy, I hope you're a better actor after a morning coffee because you're not very believable right now," chuckled Harrison. Tom felt his ears flush pink. "Are these yours?" Harrison asked. Tom did not reply. "Thomas?" 

"Maybe." 

"Really?" 

"Whose else's would they be, Haz?" 

"I never expected this of you, Tommy." 

"Okay, okay," Tom groaned. He rolled over to bury his face in his pillow. Harrison licked his lips and stared at him. 

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Tom," he whispered. He sat on the bed beside his friend and ruffled his hair. "I bet these make your little arse look great." 

"My arse _always_ looks great," Tom murmured. Harrison chuckled. He hummed thoughtfully and rubbed his chin with his hand. 

"Are you wearing any now?" he asked, unable to ignore the question that pricked his mind. Tom turned around to glance at his friend. His smirk was almost enough to distract him from the abs he showcased without his shirt, but not quite. Tom studied Harrison for a few moments before he shook his head. "Why not?" Harrison asked huskily. He voice was deeper than it had been before and his eyes were narrowed on the bump in the covers where Tom's arse was. 

"I don't wear 'em when I'm working," he muttered. 

"Then why are they in your trailer?"

"So I could hide 'em from everyone in the house." 

"You did a good job, for a month or so," Harrison laughed. Tom rolled his eyes. "What time is it?" Harrison asked. Tom shrugged and leant over the other side of the bed to where his phone was charging. 

"Sevenish." 

"So we have time?"

"Time for what, exactly?" 

"I want you to put these on for me, Thomas," Harrison said slowly. He raised the panties as he spoke. Tom gulped. "Do you have a favourite pair?" 

"No," Tom shook his head as he spoke. He licked his suddenly very dry lips as Harrison rummaged through the draw until he found a pair of red, lacy underwear. They were particularly tight on Tom and not the sort he'd ever wear on a plane in case he got a very obvious wedgie and were certainly not the type he'd want to wear in front of anyone else. "Does it have to be those?" he asked. His cheeks burnt hot as Harrison stared at him. He slowly nodded.

"Go ahead, Tom." 

"These?" Tom sighed as he stared at the lacy material. Harrison nodded again. He threw the pink pair back in the draw and obviously readjusted his dick in the grey boxers we wore. Tom sighed again. Under Harrison's watchful eye, he slowly slipped out of the bed and took the panties with him as he walked out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. 

Tom stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments. There wasn't much room in the panties for him and they left no room for imagination as they hugged his already half-hard dick. The lace scratched a little but it wasn't a bad sensation, but one that reminded him of what he was wearing. He turned to look at the way they hugged his arse. He didn't look bad, not half as silly as he would have thought, but they were not as soft and smooth against his skin as some of his other pairs. He was tempted to throw off his grey sleepshirt as well, but decided to leave that on as he abandoned his boxers in the bathroom and forced himself to walk back to where Harrison was waiting. 

Harrison waited on the now neatly made bed with his hands in his lap as he convinced his growing erection to calm itself. With every second he sat there waiting, his imagination ran wild until Tom finally pushed open the door to reveal himself. Harrison stared at him. He stared at him for too long for Tom's liking. "Well?" he demanded. "Do they look as good as you thought they would?"

"Your arse always looks good."

"Yes it does, but how good does it look in these?"

"Spectacular. Give me a twirl?" 

"Sure," Tom sighed. He shut the door behind him and turned around so Harrison could have a better look at his rear in the lace that hugged it tightly. Harrison let out a growl that even he didn't recognise. "That good, huh?" Tom chuckled.

"You know you look good," Harrison murmured as he left the bed and crossed the room. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to do, so he pulled Tom into a hug and while the shorter man buried his head into his neck, Harrison let his hands travel down to feel the fabric on Tom's hips. "Do you dress like this for all the girls you bring back? Do they think you're hot?"

"I don't dress like this for anyone," Tom whispered.

"You dress like this for me," Harrison replied silkily. Tom bit his bottom lip and nodded; he supposed he had, hadn't he? He gulped. What if this was some twisted fantasy Harrison had of embarrassing him. He stared up at the man, but relaxed when he saw those blue eyes fixated on him adoringly. "You look so good," Harrison whispered. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to Tom's forehead. Tom responded with a kiss to his neck. Harrison whimpered. Tom rolled his eyes and cupped the growing erection in Harrison's boxers. "Nah," Harrison muttered. "Don't-don't -I-I'm gonna-" Tom's hand flew away from him. "Sit down," Harrison instructed. Reluctantly, Tom pulled away from the other man and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up expectantly at Harrison. "Spread your legs," the man demanded. Tom nodded and spread his knees apart, allowing Harrison a complete view of his pretty, pink, semi-hard cock. Harrison knelt to his knees and began to rub his hands up Tom's thighs. 

"You're so warm," Tom sighed. 

"That's what you're thinking of right now?" Harrison chuckled.

"Oh yeah. Warm hands... warm mouth..."

"Oh, I see." Harrison moved his hands from his thighs to play with the waistband of the panties. Tom closed his eyes and tilted his head back, waiting for Harrison to expose him to the cold air of the room. However, that never came and instead Harrison pressed his mouth to the material and began to pepper small kisses to Tom's head through the lace. Tom covered his face with a pillow to stop himself from screaming out. Harrison continued to press kisses to Tom's leg as he moved the lace aside and allowed Tom's erection to spring out. 

"Yes," Tom moaned. Harrison wasted no time in taking the head into his mouth and sucking lightly on it. "Ah... that blond you had in Edinburgh must have had the time of his life."

"Don't think about him right now," Harrison demanded. "Think about me."

"It's hard not to, mate," Tom groaned as Harrison sucked more of his cock into his warm, wet mouth. Tom bucked his hips, but the action was welcomed by Harrison, who began to bob his head up and down. His tongue curved around the salty liquid at Tom's head while Tom dug his hands into Harrison's hair. "Ah!" he exclaimed. Harrison chuckled. The low rumble tipped Tom over the edge and soon he was spilling into Harrison. Harrison had to grip his own bulge to stop himself finishing there and then as Tom emptied himself into his mouth. He seductively licked his lips once Tom had finished and tucked his flaccid member back into the lace. 

"You look so cute in those," Harrison muttered. Tom rolled his eyes. Harrison stood up and ran his hands through Tom's hair. The other man snaked his arms around Harrison's waist and peppered small kisses to his stomach and abs. He wasted no time in rubbing a palm over the obvious bulge in his boxers. Harrison pushed Tom away and took his place on the bed as Tom dropped to his knees. He pulled down the boxers and ran a hand along Harrison's thigh, before he took as much of Harrison's cock as he could manage into his mouth. "So good," Harrison grunted. Tom hummed around his cock. The vibrations shot through him. Harrison gripped onto the covers. 

"Come on then," Tom urged as he pulled away for a second. Harrison forced his head back down and Tom happily returned to sucking. He bobbed his head a few timed before he repeated the humming. Harrison didn't need anything else before he found himself spilling into Tom's mouth. Tom swallowed around him, torturing his sensitive cock, until it was all gone. Tom then stood up and helped Harrison kick off his boxers. 

"What time is it?" Harrison asked. Tom shrugged. Harrison leant over the bed to grab Tom's phone. "We've got time," he sighed. "Shower? You're all sweaty." 

"So're you," Tom retorted.

"True," Harrison chuckled. "What're you going to do about it?" Tom laughed and took his hand to lead him to the bathroom. 


	2. Tom x Jacob

Tom was very appreciative of the house that had been rented for them to stay in while they filmed in Atlanta. What with the miserable weather he would not have enjoyed sleeping in a trailer that was little more than a static caravan, and he had never really enjoyed living in trailers to begin with anyway. However, when staying in someone else's house, you could never be sure of what you might find.

Tom prided himself on being a good house guest; he kept himself to himself and didn't worry about things that didn't belong to him. Jacob, on the other hand, was more curious than Tom was and determined to search every room from top to bottom while they were there. "There might be something really valuable we can sell," he had said excitedly when they arrived. "Or maybe we'll solve a cold case or something and be _real_ heroes." Tom couldn't entirely blame him; while he was yet to get a day off Jacob spent a lot less time on set than he did, so he needed some way to entertain himself. Although Jacob had not had to travel internationally like Tom and Harrison, Atlanta was far from the comforts Jacob knew in Hawaii and was not easy for either of the young men to navigate.

Jacob had become hellbent on exploring the attic. Attics and basements seemed to interest him the most, and after finding nothing more than a few out of place Euros in the basement, he turned his attention to the attic. Zendaya, Laura and Harrison had attempted to dissuade him from invading the homeowner's privacy and rummage through the rooms he didn't need to go in, but after a few beers Tom was another story. 

Tom was a few months shy of twenty-one and while he had been drinking for years in England, this made it hard for him to have a beer in America. And what with his vigorous training regime too, there was only a few weekends when he could convince one of the stunt doubles to head to a convenience store to buy him a case of beers to take back to the house. Most likely due to his few months almost completely sober, Tom was more of a lightweight than he had remembered being, but while Harrison was willing to call it a day when everything got a bit fuzzy around the edges, Tom was determined not to back down. So, when on one of those drunken Saturday nights Jacob proposed exploring the attic, Tom agreed to investigate with him. 

Upon first inspection, there was nothing out of the ordinary in the attic. It was mainly filled with old boxes and black bags that did not look remotely interesting. However, Jacob was determined to search each and every one of them, something that he decided paid of when he found a bag of what appeared to be rather expensive sex toys. "Why are these up here?" Jacob wondered. "Is the homeowner not getting enough?"

"They were probably hidden from the people renting their house," Tom shrugged. 

"Wouldn't you take the butt plugs to the hotel with you?"

"It depends on who they're going with."

"Yeah. I don't think I'd take sex toys if my niece was there," Jacob muttered thoughtfully.

"I'd hope not mate," Tom chuckled. "Blimey!" he exclaimed as he opened one of the shoe boxes Jacob had pulled from the bag. "Look at the size of these ones! Why would you want to put that-y'know"

"They're not that big," Jacob shrugged.

"Are you serious, pal? Look at them."

"Nah. I reckon anyone who wanted to could do that."

"Ooh, nah, it'd hurt too much. Surely there are smaller ones?" 

"You sound so vanilla right now," Jacob laughed. Tom frowned.

"I'm just... cautious," he said. Jacob continued to laugh. "What? You think that you could manage that?" 

"Probably. Most people could." 

"Oh no. No way, man!" 

"You want to bet?" 

"Ha ha. You really think you could manage this-" Tom picked up the second to largest plug from the box. "You're insane, man!" 

"What do I get if I do it?"

"A sore arse probably," Tom laughed.

"No, really, what's the wager?"

"I'm not paying you to ruin your arse, mate."

"Fine, but if I do it, you have to try one as well." 

"Oh...sure," Tom sighed. Jacob grinned and took the plug from Tom, which he stuffed into his pocket before he scarpered towards the ladder. 

Tom sat in the cinema room on the over-sized couch and waited for Jacob, confident that the plug would be too large for him and that it would not be possible. He was shocked when, less than two minutes later, Jacob strode into the room with a bit of a waddle and a grin. "Your turn, pal," Jacob said with a smirk.

"No way," retorted Tom. 

"Go on, I did it."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it and weep buddy, now go on."

"What? _No_ , Jacob. I can't," Tom whined. Jacob chuckled.

"You'll need this," he said and he threw a bottle of lube onto the couch beside him. Tom rolled his eyes.

"Really?" he groaned. Jacob laughed.

Reluctantly, Tom clambered up the ladder and into the attic. He took the plug slightly smaller than the one he had given Jacob and tucked it into the pocket of his jeans before he scuttled back downstairs again. "Gimme that, then," he sighed. He shook his head as Jacob slapped the bottle of lube into his hand and chuckled as he walked away. 

Tom locked the door to the bathroom and sighed. Truth be told, he didn't know what he was doing. Apart from a curious finger in the shower, Tom had had no experience in that regard and thoroughly thought that the toys were too big and uncomfortable for anyone, regardless of how vanilla they were. Nevertheless, the cheap alcohol told him that he couldn't back down or risk paying whatever wager Jacob demanded, so he dropped his jeans and boxers and stared at the lube in his hand. He'd seen it before, of course he had, but that was about as familiar with the process as he was. 

The lube was cold and his fingers were unfamiliar against his hole. He squirmed as he forced the first one inside and resisted the urge to pull it right back out again. He felt around for a few moments before he managed to get a second one inside of himself. He groaned. He moved his fingers inside of himself in attempts to loosen the muscle so he could jab in a third. 

Tom had to admit that the plug was not as impossible to insert as he had first assumed. Although he took far longer than Jacob, he did manage to insert the toy into himself without causing any bleeding or permanent damage, he hoped. He found it to be uncomfortable and he squirmed as it moved when he walked, but he was determined to make it back to the cinema room, where Jacob had opened another beer and had his feet resting on the coffee table. "Haha!" he exclaimed as he saw Tom waddle towards him.

"Not so loud," Tom hissed. "You'll wake the others." 

"So, how'd you do?"

"It hurts, man," Tom grumbled.

"I don't believe you," Jacob teased.

"Want me to prove it?" Tom hissed. Jacob wagged his eyebrows. He stood up and offered Tom the beer. "That excited, huh?" Tom asked. He nodded at the obvious bulge forming in Jacob's sweats. Jacob shrugged. 

"I see why people like these things."

"I don't."

"Cos you're so vanilla."

"Oh, shut up."

"You so are. A girl could ask you to spank her and you'd get flustered." 

"I would not. I-I'd oblige."

"You're ridiculous," Jacob laughed. 

"Can I take this shit out now?"

"I don't care, do I? Where did you put my lube, anyway?"

"Oh, I must have left it in the bathroom."

"You idiot," Jacob groaned. 

Jacob and Tom plodded down the hallway to the bathroom. The bottle of lube was notably positioned on the sink for anyone to see when they walked in. Tom leant forward to grab it and, as he did, Jacob slapped his rear. "Hey," he grunted. He rubbed his jeans and, as he did, felt the plug move inside of him. He retaliated with a spank of his own. Jacob huffed. "You like this too much," Tom smirked. He nodded at Jacob's still present bulge.

"Shut up," Jacob snapped. "I bet you like it too, your little dick is just too small to be visible."

"No way, man. I'm just not a pervert."

"Sure." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"My cock is bigger than yours and you know it."

"Yeah? You sure about that?"

"I'm taller and I have bigger feet so you do the math."

"We have the same sized feet, idiot."

"No we don't." 

"Either way, I have a bigger dick." To prove his point, Jacob threw down his basketball shorts and briefs to reveal his half-hard erection. Tom scoffed.

"Nothing on me, lad." 

"Prove it," Jacob challenged as he took himself into his fist and began to rub. Tom used one hand to unbuckle his jeans and the other to squirt some lube onto his hand before he took his soft cock into his fist and began to jerk it erratically. He locked the door behind him and kicked his jeans off to give himself more room. 

"See. I'm bigger," Tom said proudly now that both young men were sporting fully-hard erections. Jacob shook his head. 

"Girth isn't length."

"I'm bigger both ways." 

"Nah." 

"Look at this!" Tom gestured down to his dick as he tickled his fingers over the head. Jacob gripped his own dick in one hand and grabbed Tom's in the other. He pushed them together and sighed; Tom did have almost an inch on him. "See!"

"I'm not fully there yet," Jacob lied. Tom rolled his eyes as Jacob continued to jerk himself off. As he turned to get more lube, Jacob twisted the hilt of the toy that was inside his friend. Tom groaned.

"Don't do that, bro." 

"Do what?" Jacob asked innocently. "Ah! I-I'm gonna blow." Tom opened the lid of the toilet in time for Jacob the aim into the bowl. He grunted as he finished. Tom tried his best to look anywhere but at his friend, but Jacob's pants made that difficult. 

"Move," he grunted. Jacob obliged and shuffled out of the way so Tom could aim his own spillage at the toilet. A little spilled down onto his socks, which he wiped away with toilet paper before he flushed the chain. He then pulled off the socks and dumped them with his trousers. Jacob had already gotten to work in removing the plug from himself in the middle of the room and Tom was also drunk enough not to care about privacy, so he began to twist and pull at the hilt. His body jerked at the sensations against his prostate and he had to breathe heavily through his nose, but he managed to pull it out not long after Jacob. "What do we do with these now?" Tom asked.

"I suppose we'll have to wash them before we pack them away."

"Well, hurry, we can't risk anyone else seeing," Tom hissed. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned on the tap as Tom collected his boxers and jeans from the floor. 


	3. Tom x Harrison x Jacob

If there was one thing that Tom would miss about Atlanta when he returned to London, other than the people of course, it would be the pool. The lovely house they stayed in had come equipped with a glorious pool in the garden which would be perfect for pool parties he theorised, if it wasn't a private location booked by Sony and he had known enough people in the area. Nevertheless, the pool was one of Tom's favourite places to end the day and he was often accompanied by at least one of his friends. 

There was one particular evening when Tom was lounging on one of the various colourful pool floaties with a cool can of coke and a pair of sunglasses, just enjoying the peaceful life, when Jacob and Harrison bounded into the water. Jacob decided to demonstrate his cannon-ball and splashed Tom, causing him to spill his soda all over himself. Tom huffed. "Aw, what the hell," he grumbled. Jacob and Harrison sniggered behind him. "Shut up. These were my good trunks." 

"Poor Tommy," Harrison laughed. 

"Poor Tommy?" Tom repeated. "I'm gonna be sticky now." Harrison and Jacob chuckled. Tom groaned and jumped from his pool floatie so he could swim towards the edge of the pool and heave himself up onto the patio.

"No, Tom, wait!" Harrison called after him. Tom did not wait and continued to walk towards the sun room. 

"It was an accident, man!" Jacob shouted. Tom pulled open the door and grabbed his towel from the table he had left it on. He began to dry off his hair as he heard his friends rush against the patio towards him. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Harrison asked. 

"To change," Tom muttered, his voice muffled by the towel as he wiped his face. 

"Come on, man, we're leaving soon," Jacob groaned. "Let's play a game of volleyball or something."

"You can go ahead but I want to wash these trunks," Tom huffed. 

"Suit yourself," Harrison sighed. He slammed Tom's rear as he turned to leave. Jacob chuckled.

"Careful, he might like that too much," he said.

"Oh really," leered Harrison as he grabbed Tom's hips and pulled them do him. His arse was positioned directly over Harrison's dick and Harrison thrust up theatrically. 

"Stop it," Tom groaned. Harrison chuckled.

"He really likes that," Jacob laughed. 

"Fuck you," Tom hissed. 

"No, I know what Tommy _really_ likes, don't I?" Harrison murmured. He kissed his way down Tom's neck before he began to untie Tom's shorts. Tom gulped. 

"Do it," Jacob urged. Tom rolled his eyes. "You can't chicken out now." Harrison glanced between Jacob and Tom before he dropped to his knees. He pulled Tom's trunks down the rest of the way and began to rub his hands up his thighs.

"You-you don't have to," Tom told him weakly. "It-it's stupid." Harrison offered him a small but genuine smile before he lowed his head and took the tip of Tom's cock into his mouth. Tom gasped.

"Shut up before you wake the whole house," Jacob warned him. Tom nodded and covered his face with his towel as Harrison slowly moved his head along Tom's cock, engulfing more and more of it into the warm heat of his mouth. "How's it feel, Tom?" Jacob asked.

"So-so _damn_ good," Tom panted. Harrison hummed in appreciation as he felt Tom's length harden fully in his mouth. He pulled away and stared at the shiny erection before he took the cock into his hand and began to rub. Tom groaned into the towel. Harrison inhaled sharply to catch his breath before he lowered his mouth back on to Tom's cock. This time, he sucked in his cheeks and began to hum around his member, which had Tom weak in the knees within second. "Don't stop," he grunted. "Don't!" 

"What was that?" Harrison asked cheekily as he pulled away. Tom groaned. Harrison chuckled and slapped the side of Tom's thigh before he returned to bobbing his head along each inch of Tom. Tom's hands snaked into his hair and he pulled on tufts tightly. He tried to warn his friend that he was nearing the finish line, but it came out as incoherent moaning more than actual words. Harrison seemed to understand what he meant, anyway, as he pulled away until only the head into his mouth as Tom began to spill. 

"You look so beautiful when you come, Tom," Jacob laughed from behind him. Tom was on too much of a high to roll his eyes at his friend. Harrison gripped onto Tom's hip as he slowly pulled away and made sure to lock eyes with Tom as he slowly licked his lips. "You're so hot," Jacob mock-squealed from the corner. Harrison scoffed. 

"You're not too hard on the eyes yourself," he murmured, his voice a little hoarse. Jacob chuckled. 

"That- _that_ was amazing," Tom muttered once he had recovered his ability to speak. Harrison smirked.

"So, when's my turn?" Jacob asked, gesturing to the obvious bulge in his trunks. Harrison was sporting one similar to him and shrugged. He glanced up at Tom, who looked ready to pass out, before he stood up and shifted his friend onto the couch. 

Jacob had dropped his own trunks by the time that Harrison had crossed the room to where he was sat. The angle was a bit more difficult in the corner so Harrison had to position himself between Jacob's legs as he slowly ran a hand up and down the velvety skin. "Just...do...it," Jacob panted. Harrison winked and continued to tease him with delicate fingers before he could see that Jacob had had enough and he finally dipped his head so he could envelope the head of his cock into his warm mouth. "Oh yes," Jacob moaned.

"Shush," Tom chastised. "You'll wake the others." 

"Shut up," Jacob groaned as Harrison bobbed his head and took more and more of him into his mouth. Jacob was notably shorter than Tom was, so it was easier for Harrison to engulf all of him before he began to hum around the erection. "Oh yes," Jacob groaned. 

"How does he feel?" Tom asked.

"So... _fucking_... good," Jacob grunted. "Ah! Is that what you do all day as Tom's assistant?"

"No, it's not," Tom replied hotly. "I wouldn't use him like that."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did bro, he's so good." 

"He looks so hot with a dick between his lips doesn't he?" Tom murmured. Harrison wagged his eyebrows as he slowed his speed and began to free some of Jacob's skin. He pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth before he darted forward again.

"Not-not gonna last," Jacob whispered. Harrison nodded as the other man began to play with his hair and released more of the cock until only the first inch or so was still in his mouth. He hummed again, coaxing Jacob towards the finish line until he could hold off for no longer. " _So good_." 

"Isn't he?" Tom marvelled as Harrison stood up. He made a point of re-adjusting his own painfully hard erection. 

"When's my turn then?" Harrison asked. 

"Oh, give me a second," Jacob groaned. Harrison and Tom chuckled. Harrison crossed the room to where Tom had resumed drying his glistening chest and kissed up his neck. He pulled the man's bare hips up against his own again and bucked up. Tom could feel Harrison's cock pressed up against his arse and moaned. "Oh yes," Jacob muttered. "Gonna give me a show, boys?" Harrison studied Tom. He did not appear tense or turned off by the notion. He untied his own trunks and began to rub his own cock between Tom's cheeks. 

"I forgot how-how big you were," Tom muttered.

"You've done this before?" Jacob asked.

"Never-never this," Tom replied as he gestured between Harrison and himself.

"But you want to?" Harrison asked hopefully. Tom bowed his head but nodded. Harrison chuckled and pulled Tom in for a short kiss as he pulled on his own cock. "Gonna lube me up for you? I'm hardly in the position to go upstairs and get some." Tom nodded. He pushed Harrison onto the couch and slowly got to his knees. He heard Jacob whistle in the corner and shook his head. 

"Shush," he demanded.

"Make me."

"It's like you _want_ to be heard," Tom groaned.

"Maybe I feel bad that the others are missing the show," Jacob smirked. Harrison rolled his eyes as he spread his legs to allow Tom better access to him. Tom rolled his eyes at Jacob before he dropped his head and took as much of the erection as he could manage into his mouth. Harrison felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Tom bobbed up and down and had to urge the other man away quicker than he would have liked.

"Looks good," he said as he stared down at the saliva covering his dick. "Now try these," he stuck three fingers into Tom's mouth, which he bobbed his head along obediently. 

"I want his mouth next time," Jacob murmured, reminding Harrison, who had been mesmerised by Tom's mouth, that he was in the room.

"You don't know what you're missing," he replied. Tom whined, needy for attention, so Harrison turned back to him and pet his hair. "Okay, okay," he grunted. He pulled his fingers away from Tom and inspected them. He smiled down at Tom before he patted his lap. 

"What?" Tom asked.

"Lay over here. I need to see what I'm doing." 

"Oh, right," Tom murmured sheepishly. He dropped himself over Harrison's lap and held onto the leg of the couch as he felt the blood rush towards his head. Harrison couldn't resist the urge in slapping the arse presented to him at least once, before he spread the cheeks and began to toy at the hole with this saliva-covered fingers. 

Tom was as eager as Harrison was to skip the foreplay and get to the main event. Harrison had only just gotten his third finger in when he keened and buckled his hips and already semi-hard dick into Harrison's thigh. "You sure you're ready?" Harrison asked lowly. Tom nodded eagerly. "How are we going to do this? Do you want to lay down or do you want to be on top?" 

"I'll be on top," Tom muttered, not wanting to waste any more time. Harrison grinned and helped Tom to his feet again before he spread his legs and held his dick in his hand. 

"Whenever you're ready," he murmured. Tom nodded. He covered the hand on Harrison's cock with his own and slowly leant back until he could bat Harrison's hand away and took most of the erection inside of him. Both men let out a low moan. "So good," Harrison whispered into Tom's milk skin. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Tom grinned. 

"Move," he whispered. Harrison nodded and began to buck his hips into the shorter man. He already knew that he wouldn't last long, but as Tom threw his head back and exposed his neck, Harrison knew that this would be over very soon. He kissed under the other man's earlobe and down his neck when he noticed Tom's hand playing with his own hardening cock. 

"Oh no," Harrison tutted. He batted the hand away. "You come for me." Tom nodded wordlessly and forced himself down to meet Harrison's thrusts as his head hit the right place inside of him. He moaned.

"No, come for me," Jacob whispered as he took Tom's sensitive prick into his hand and began to jerk. Tom felt as though he was close to tears as Jacob's fingers teased him and Harrison slammed up against the spot inside of him. He barely had a chance to give anyone any warning before he spilled over Jacob's hand. Harrison groaned, unable to use his voice as he forced Tom off him. His legs were weak, but he dropped to his knees and used one of his hands to help Harrison jerk himself to the finish while Jacob jerked his own cock over him. 

Harrison finished first. He spurted mostly over Tom's face but a little on his chest. He groaned once he finished and flopped against the couch cushions in relief. Jacob didn't take much longer to reach his second orgasm of the night. He, too, finished over Tom, although he sprayed on any inch of skin he could get. Tom stared up at Harrison as he licked his lips. It was saltier than he had expected, but the reaction from Harrison was worth it. 

"That was awesome," Jacob said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the room. Harrison wiped his own dick before he offered Tom the towel. Tom got to work in scrubbing himself before he sighed contently. "We have to do that again," Jacob said decisively.

"Agreed," murmured Tom. 

"I believe I'm owed an orgasm anyway," Harrison muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. 

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Well, you bastards got two, didn't you?"

"You got to fuck his ass. I didn't get his ass."

"You got to come twice anyway." 

"I can help you with that if you race me to the shower," Tom said snarkily. Harrison wagged his eyebrows. 

"See you, mate," he said to Jacob before he sprinted off, still naked, through the house. Tom pulled on his own trunks before he raced after him. 


End file.
